Punishment
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: Its obvious Soubi didnt obeyed Seimeis orders and he got punished


**lol It's me again! **

**I'm warning you it's sadistic and contains unshared love and Kio is out of character. Nothing else! I promise!**

**pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP**

_**Punishment**_

I don't know how much time I lied there before I was conscious again. But I regretted it immediately. My whole body pulsated with pain. The wounds on my chest, back and hands burned like hell.

I tried to get up, but my body succumbed and I felt on my bruised chest.

I groaned. Someone might have thought that after all this time I didn't care about pain. But this is not the case. The pain isn't something you can get use to. The tearing of the flesh, the breaking of bones this is always painful. But with time I learned to ignore it.

I stood up on my trembling legs and dragged my self to my room leaving after me a pool of my own blood.

I dialed Kios number, it wouldn't be possible for me to handle my condition alone.

- Kio, on the phone.

- Ki… - I cleaned up my throat – Kio… - I couldn't say anything more than that, but I knew that he understood.

- Sou – chan! What… the hell what happened! Where are you?!

- In the apartment.

- Stay there! I'm on my way! – And he hung up.

To stay here… it wasn't like I can go anywhere in my condition. My eyes focused on one drop of blood that was rolling down my fingers. The human body has about 6 liters of blood (I think).How long does it take to flow out? I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking that way.

My thoughts focused on Kio. He was really a good friend. The only one who always stood by my side and was always there for me when I needed help. He would bandage my wounds and look after me until I get better. He wouldn't complain nor ask questions. Although I could here him from time to time murmuring under his breath that I should leave "_that sadist Ayoyaga Seimei_".

But Kio didn't know anything. He didn't know that I was the Beloved Fighter and was a slave till death to my Sacrifice – Seimei. And as such I had to obey all of his wishes, no matter how crazy they were. And if I didn't or he wasn't satisfied with the result I was punished, just like now.

**_Flashback: _**

_The black haired youth pushed the other hard against the wall. His eyes ware furious and his posture gave away his anger that had taken over his sanity at this moment._

_- I gave you a simple task and you had failed! – He almost yelled the last words. _

_- I'm sorry._

_- No, you don't! Not yet at least. – The black haired youth grinned and grabbed the closest thing to him that accidentally happened to be the hot tongs for the stove._

_Soubi groaned already feeling the pain that was going to come. _

_- She wasn't…_

_- Shut up! I don't wanna hear you! – The blond man didn't say anything more, following the orders. – This woman has been tormenting my little brother since the day he was born! In this moment Ritsuka is in hospital because of her! Nobody knows if he is going to survive! And when I gave you an order to kill her, you ignored it! _

_Seimei stopped, taking a deep breath. There wasn't anything more valuable in this word for him than his little brother. The only person he had ever loved truly and probably the only one that he would ever love. _

_- Take off your shirt. – He commanded. There wasn't a single trace left from his anger in his voice. _

_Soubi did as he was told, revealing his strong arms and chest._

_Seimei smiled seeing the sweet view before him. It was strange how after all the beatings the white skin of his Fighter remained unscarred. It was really beautiful._

_He slogged and the tongs sticked to the soft skin. He withdrew his hand and touched gently, almost lovingly the reddened place. For a moment he decided that such a beautiful body shouldn't be damaged, but that was only for a moment. His Fighter had to learn how to behave. _

_He slogged again and again until the other man slidded down the wall, still in conscious, but absolutely oblivious to all kinds of pain. _

_The black haired youth putted down the tongs on its place. His anger was gone. He definitely felt better now. He looked at the bloody body before him._

_- Why didn't you obey me? – He asked with compassion in his voice._

_- The boy… - Soubi tried speaking, but it was hard after all the shouting._

_- What about Ritsuka?_

_- He was… there, in… the house. – And he fainted. _

_Seimei stood up, his gaze focused on his Fighter for a couple of seconds. He wasn't stupid, so he could understand that the other man was right, ignoring his orders. He almost felt guilt that he hadn't asked him before punishing him. Almost. _

_- Well, you probably had done something to deserve a punishment and I don't know. – With that he went out of the apartment._

_**End of flashback.**_

I fell on my bed. I clenched my teethes when the pain shot trough me. I closed my eyes, feeling the sweet darkness enveloping me in its relaxing embrace. I tried staying conscious but it was impossible.

- If I close my eyes forever,

Would it ease the pain?

Could I breathe again? – Without realizing it I sang the words from the song just before I lost conscious again.

That was the way Kio found him. The sight caught his breath and his heart skipped a beat.

Soubi was lying on the bed, the sheets soaked with his own blood that sparkled like ruby on the light of the setting sun. His skin was torn and burned.

- Oh, Soubi! – Kio cried out and felt next to the bed on his knees. But soon he pulled together him self, went to the bathroom to take the medicine chest and took care of his friends wounds. He cleaned them and bandaged them and more than anything he wanted to call for an ambulance. But Soubi had strictly forbidden him.

The face of the wounded man squirmed, while Kio bandaged his shoulder.

His heart ached every time when he saw his beloved at this kind of state. Yes, his beloved! He loved Soubi. He loved him for his soft and nice character, for his tenderness and will to protect those that he cared for. He loved him for what he was. And every time when he saw him in a state like that something inside him was died.

Kio hated that monster Ayoyaga. He lived only to hurt Soubi and always thought of a new way to do that. And why his beloved was enduring that? Kio simply didn't know.

He drew out a cigarette from Soubis packet and lightened it. He didn't like tobaccos but even he needed them from time to time.

He blew out the smoke in the sleeping man face. He coughed and woke up.

- Kio…

- Hi, Sou – chan.

Soubi observed his bandaged wounds.

- Thanks. – He said.

- Don't mention it.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, neither of them breaking the silence. Kio was smoking silently and was watching the setting sun.

- Do you know? – He said suddenly. – I love you. – His voice trembled from the feeling but his eyes didn't look at the other man.

Soubi signed. What could he actually say? "I love you too"? This was going to be a lie and it would cost too much trouble. And the last thing he wanted to do was to endanger his friend.

- Kio, I…

- I know, Sou – chan, it isn't necessary for you to say it. – He stood up and was about to leave when he changed his mind and went back to the bed. – But know that no matter what happens I'll always be by your side. – He bent and kissed the other man's cheek before walking out.

Soubi sighed and looked trough the window. He touched the place where the soft lips had touched him so gently.

- Thanks. – He whispered and soon drifted again in the tender arms of the dream.

**pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP**

**That took me forever! I thought that I'll never finish it! **

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed it**

**Almost forgot:**

**_Declaimer_: I don't own Loveless and "Addicted" (Enrique Iglesias), someone else does.**


End file.
